Blind Sighted
by BroodBoy
Summary: Elle and an original charachter. there are different details before each chapter but yeah. summary: Elle has a new assignment. can she help her self or is something evil brewing? elle needs some lovin! rated M
1. New Comer

**Authors Note: this is more of an intro to the character I created. His power is sort of daredevil (the movie) like how he has kind of a sonar sight. But a little more advanced. **

Prologue

The room was dark; he inhaled the smell, a musky wet ground smell like when it first rains for a long time. There

was another certain smell in the room, jasmine he thought. His mind raced, he knew that smell, a kind of jasmine

that survived a thunder storm. He didn't pay much attention to it. "where the hell am i?" he spoke waiting for a

reaction. None. he was blind since he was 20. He signed up for the marines after high school at 18. After acceding

in boot camp he continued to Iraq. After two years of service a suicide bomber blew up a big rib sending shards of

glass in his eyes. He came back home to find his girlfriend still waiting for him, they got married the next year.

Now at 24 the darkness wasn't a surprise….until what happened a year ago. It was his son's 2nd birthday; his wife

was bringing out the cake. He heard a jet go by and a wave of sound washed over him. It was the first time seeing

his wife's face in a long time. At first he thought he was dreaming, it might just have been an illusion. But illusions

don't last for a month, or two months or three. Even before going blind his senses were a bit advanced, the eye

doctor had said his vision is above the normal level at 20/4, Much like the eyesight of a hawk. His hearing wasn't

that bad either, he knew the different steps of different people. As a kid he was the best at hide-and-seek. He

figured he was sick, there was no way a blind man could see. it was like every time something loud came by waves

would wash over and he could see the image until the sounds went away. He set his mind back on why he was in

the room. "HELLO!" he screamed. Nothing, this can't be he thought. I can't be blind again… a voice came from the

corner "I see your awake Mr. Pierson"….


	2. Elle's Thoughts

**Author's note****: some reminders, I don't own Heroes or any of the characters (other than the ones I create) this is my second story ever written in a while. Read and review please… good or bad. :**** oh yeah Phinn is pronounced Fin. Like a fish fin. ****Its**** short for Phinneaus**** (fin-e-us)****.remember his power of seeing when blind is kind of like ****daredevils (****the movie) shadow world. Except he can see color. But very lightly.**

**Chapter 1:**

Her blonde hair swayed as she walked towards her new assignment. High heeled shoes sent sound waves

through the empty hall. A small grin crept onto the girls face, she was happy her father had let her back

on an assignment after what happened with the Bennets. After chasing down Sylar, her father saw a sort

of initiative in her. Her arms tightened around the manila folder which she did some early reading on.

Male, 24 years old, ex-marine, light brown hair, blue eyes, he sounded cute. A new little toy, Elles small

grin turned into a full on smile. Her smile was quickly washed away after thinking about what happened

with peter after her emotions got the best of her. I was weak; she thought in her head, I won't let it happen

again. She remembered the first time her father talked about Mr. Pierson, how his wife and child were

killed in a car accident. It broke him down, made him weak, and made him want the company to find him.

The company had kept their eye on him after Iraq, when Mr. Pierson found agents in his home things

went a little crazy. He ended up killing both agents single handedly. His family was on the run from then

on. On the way from Los Angeles to Nevada, His wife Lori and son Jack were in a car accident along

with Mr. Pierson...Phinn Pierson. He walked away with a gash in his side. When they brought him back

to the facility, they would study him did eye tests and hearing tests and sensory tests to find out how

much he could do. The Haitian was called in a couple of times to take memories of him escaping, taking

him back to when he first got to the company a year ago. Elle rounded the corner to find her father, his

dark rimmed glasses encircling his blue eyes. "Elle, right on time", bob spoke. Elle looked at her father,

she kept thinking of what Mr. Bennet said about how "daddy" was the one conducting experiments on her

as a child. She remembered when Mohinder had said she saved a life…instead of taking one. "hey

daddy." Somehow at that moment, it was like that word, "daddy" couldn't relate to bob anymore. Elle

shook it off, no need to get emotional over something like that. "Elle, meet Phinn Pierson, your new

assignment." He pointed to the double glass window, Phinn sat in the middle near the Haitian who was

laying down some tools on the table beside him. Phinns' now long beard and shaggy hair covered most of

his face. "Hello Grizzly Adams," Elle spoke in a sarcastic tone. "You know what to do Elle, make sure he

does as he's told and see if he'll sign the contract with us. He'd make a very good agent for the

company." Bob gave his daughter a stern look, "will do" Elle replied walking towards the cell door. "Oh

and Elle, try not to kill him." Elle gave him a grin, "I'll try" her playful voice sounded. The Haitian

opened the door for her and let her walk in. Phinns' head shot up, his powers were still down with the

Haitian still in the room. Fortunately the Haitian left closing the door behind him, Phinn heard Elles'

heels on the floor. Still nothing, he couldn't see like before. He breathed in smelling her scent. "Who are

you?" his voice was low and smooth, fluent even though he had a sort of accent. He sniffed the air again,

"jasmine…" he whispered. "What?" Elle said picking up a pair of scissors off the table. "Nothing…who

are you?" He heard as she got closer her breathing was louder; her heart beat at a slow pace. "My name is

Elle. I'll be looking over you while you're here." She got closer looking at his eyes; they were dead like a

fish's eye. She put the scissors closer to his face, his hand shot up grabbing her wrist. "What are you

doing…Elle?" The scare made her drop the scissors, sound waves echoed in the room. He saw the

position of his bed, the sink, toilet, and Elle. He saw her blue eyes looking a him in shock, her blonde hair

coming over her shoulders. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Elle gave him a little shock; he jerked his

head away and gave a little yelp. "Told ya, now I'm gonna take this whole grizzly Adams look away and

you better behave or I'll shock you again." She bent over to get the scissors, "I understand ma'am."


	3. Getting inside her Head

Author's Note: don't own anything other than my characters. Please read and review it would mean a lot. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2.**

"Done." Elle brushed off some loose hairs from Phinns shoulders. Phinn stood up; he needed another scan

of the room to get to the sink. He clapped his hands loudly, Elle twirled around looking at him, his steps

were small and unknowing at first. "How does it work?" she asked. "Sound waves, keep talking loud" her

voice was resounding off the concrete walls. He looked into the mirror seeing his face clean shaven, his

hair perfectly groomed to a short messy crop. "So you can see, but your blind?" she started walking

towards him. He was pretty tall compared to her; he was about 6'1" and her being 5'1" without heels.

"Yeah pretty much"…her voice resonating from her mouth lit up her face. He looked down on her; he

couldn't stop looking at her. She looked so much like Lori, but she wasn't her. "Take a picture it'll last

longer." Elle snapped walking away. "Well you were in my way miss." He stepped around her and sat

down on the bed. "What's with this politeness? Your not gonna get outta here. Any faster" She started

packing up the hair cutting supplies. "It's just how I was raised miss…Elle…but I'm sure you didn't have

a very good childhood." He looked strait at her his dead eyes sending a small chill up her spine. He heard

her heart beat quicken. "Well you're quick to judge, how would you know anything about me?" Elle spun

on her heels looking at him leaning on the table. "Well, your aggressive, you like to hurt people, I heard it

when you zapped me, your heartbeat quickened like it is now, and how your father is afraid of you, a

sociopath without a good child hood. It makes you think." Phinn stood up walking towards her slowly.

"My father isn't afraid of me…he's the only one who ever cared about me." She was lying through her

teeth, after what Mr. Bennet told her she wasn't sure what was going on. "I know when you're lying.

Your heartbeat is beating twice as fast right now." He breathed in again, the smell of jasmine, explains the

thunder storm he thought. "Your like me, someone special like me…you have powers…you understand

what it's like to be different. But you can't keep running away from what the truth is. You're telling me

that you've never once just wanted to zap your own dad?" The cell door swung open, the Haitian walked

in looking at Elle. Phinn lost her image, it was dark again, "not so tough now are you." Elle pressed her

hand against his side trying to shock him. Unfortunately the Haitian was blocking both their powers.

Phinn leaned in to Elles ear "neither are you…" he spoke softly. Elle marched out quickly the Haitian

following her. Phinn picked up a pair of scissors Elle had left; he could still smell her scent in the room,

smell the scent of her hands on the scissors. He banged the scissors against the metal table. The sound

resonated loudly and lit up the room. He walked towards his small twin sized bed and laid there staring at

the ceiling. He couldn't get the image of Elle out of his head. He knew he had to something to change her

if he could. Phinn knew there was something about her father that wasn't right. He just needed to find out

the story.


	4. Welcome to the Dark Side we have turkey

**Authors Note**: **I hope you guys ****are liking**** the story so far. Reviews would be nice. Again I don't own heroes I don't own the characters other than my own. The story may change in ****rating**** form T to M later in the story. ****So yeah.**** Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

**Two ****Weeks**** into Holding.**

"I can't deal with him dad!" Elle slammed down the manila folder on Bob's desk. "Well you said you

wanted an assignment Elle. There are no other assignments at the time." Bob folded his hands in his lap

sitting at his desk. "I just, he could've killed me in there…" she looked down at her feet. "It was only one

incident honey. Who knew those two armed guards couldn't protect them selves. If anything you could

have shocked him, are you telling me your not strong enough…I know my little girls stronger than that."

Elle closed her eyes for a second remembering what Noah Bennet had said to her. How bob had made her

push herself in those experiments. A small buzz washed over her body little sparks emerging from her

fingers, they quickly faded away. "It's hard to zap him when the Haitian always shows up in the nick of

time to save him…but…I understand daddy, do you have the contract for him to sign?" she looked

towards him. "I do Elle; make sure he doesn't spit on it like last time." He handed her the paper and pen.

Elle gave a coy smile and turned to walk away. The Haitian passed her on the way to Phinns holding cell.

She stopped at a small closet to get his afternoon meal and clean clothes. Elle looked through the small

window in the cell door. Phinn was standing over the urinal in the cell. She blushed slightly and waited

for him to flush before she came in. He flushed and spoke, "you can come in now Elle." He turned to

walk back to his bed. The flush sound resonated in the room and lit up the room. "I didn't know you

could hear me that far away." Elle walked towards the table setting everything down. "I didn't hear you; I

smelled you…and the food. Turkey sandwich, an orange and apple juice, how sweet." He leaned his back

against the wall pulling his legs towards him. Elle just liked watching him, his intense eyes always on her;

she stayed silent for a while before speaking. "Here at The Company, we think you'd be a good agent.

Blah blah blah I know you've heard this already. Just sign the contract and you'll be able to get out of this

cell." Phinn stood up and walked towards her, "under one condition." "Will you still bring me turkey

sandwiches?" he joked with her. He smiled for the first time since being held in his cell. "I think this cell

is making you crazy." Elle smirked looking at him; she sat on top of the metal table. "Look who's

talking." He took half of the turkey sandwich and sat next to her on the table. Elle zapped him on the arm

which he jerked away. "I see how it is…you're jealous because I got this great turkey sandwich with extra

mayo and you don't." He spoke as he took a big bite, I'm going crazy in here he thought. "I still think

crazy is the word…and no I have lunch waiting for me." She kept looking at him, the sandwich did look

good and she'd rather eat with him of all people than alone like usual. "So you're eating with your

father?" Phinn took another bite; he wanted her to stay to talk with him. It had been weeks since having a

normal conversation with someone. He reached behind her and grabbed the other slice handing it to her.

"Come on I know you want the other half…but you can't have my juice...well maybe some." He smiled at

her again getting a small smile from her as well. It was the first time someone had ever given her

something without her threatening them. "I guess I could stay." She took a small bite despite her hunger;

she didn't eat breakfast that morning. "See it isn't that bad now is it?" He looked at her chewing a piece

of his sandwich. "No, not really" she took another bite this time bigger. "So tell me a little about yourself.

I mean I know your name, I know your whole childhood sociopath sadistic thing…what else?" he placed his sandwich on the tray. Elles body stiffened, she thought about how peter had asked her the same. "You

don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I like a little mystery in a woman anyway." He got off the table

and grabbed the pen from the desk. He knew what he had to do; he had to bring the company down. The

only way he could do that is to get out of this cell. "I don't remember much about my childhood." Elle

took another bite, wiping away excess mayo from the corner of her mouth. "Well it's still in your

head…just got to know how to access it. When in the marines, I saw some bad things; I learned to put it

in my sub-conscience. The memories are there but I can control them…I think you just need to find out

what's in that pretty little head of yours…" Phinn signed the contract with the company.


	5. The Meeting

**Authors Note**: don't own heroes or the characters in it. Just own Phinn. Who ever is reading this, I hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be nice. Let me know where I could be going. Thank you. : this is sort of a filler chapter. so you know what went before the last chapter

**The Meeting**

The Haitian walked into Phinns cell. He knew he didn't have to stop his powers. "It's you again. What do

you want?" Phinn looked towards the door. "I want to make a proposition." The Haitians accent sounded

through his deep voice. "I'm listening." Phinn stood near his bed looking at his "ally" for now. "Bring

down this company. There are many like you here, with powers captured. Tortured to join this gang. If

my allies and I have any chance of taking it down, I need your assistance. Can I count on you?" The

Haitian focused on Phinn and Phinn could feel it. "How do you suppose I do this, it's hard when your

trapped." Phinn crossed his arms across his chest. "Elle." The Haitian repeated, "Although she is…tied to

her father, she has a chance of changing. You've seen it." The Haitian paused for a response. Phinn knew

he was falling for Elle in some weird sadistic sort of way. But getting her to notice her father for who he

"I'm in. but you better leave now. I can hear her coming. I will sign the contract and make sure Elle is… subdued into joining us." Phinn nodded and smirked at the Haitian. "Thank you…Sergeant Pierson." The

Haitian also nodded and left the cell. He passed by Elle on the way back to Bobs office. She has no idea

what's in store for her he thought. Mean while Phinn had sensed her coming and stood over the urinal as a

sort of cover up. He could smell her coming before he could hear her. Phinn had gotten so used to her

scent, the lavender and lightning smell. He flushed, and turned towards the door getting ready to see her.

"You can come in now Elle."


	6. The Big Boss

**Authors Note:**** this story is going pretty fast there should be an update at least 3 times a week. I've been home because of knee surgery. So for the next week or so I'll be writing. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy. : (don't own heroes or the characters. Other than my own)**** review are always nice too.**

**Chapter 5**

_One Week later_

Phinn straitened his tie in the mirror, or at least tried to. It took a week to transfer all this information into

the company. He was ready to get out of his cell. He heard Elle's high heeled shoes walking towards his

cell door. "Are you ready?" Elle walked in looking at him she had grown fond of coming into his cell and

sharing a meal or two together. He annoyed her with his joking ways at times, but she did get to shock

him almost everyday which made her happy. "Yes ma'am, is my tie strait?" He turned around and started

walking towards her. Phinn breathed in smelling her scent, it was different this time. "You smell nice."

He couldn't help but say it, but he thought it would be nice to give her a compliment. "That's kind of

weird but thank you." Elle smiled, it seemed like the only time she ever had nice things said to her was

when she was with Phinn. She wouldn't admit it but she was falling for him, which came with a problem.

First Adam and then peter, she knew she had to keep her emotions in check. "My father wanted me to

give this to you… truth is you kind of freak him out with your whole dead stare thing." Elle handed Phinn

a pair of nice sunglasses. "I look like one of the men in black." Phinn joked putting them on, Elle looked

at him arching an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about" she replied adjusting Phinns tie.

"You've never seen men in black?" Phinn looked down at her watching her slender fingers wrap around

his tie. Elle smoothed out his tie running her hand down the front, she felt Phinn tense up. "I don't watch

many movies." Elle said in a serious tone, she turned around and started to walk out the door. "Whoa

whoa...hold on a sec you forget that I haven't been out of these walls in a while." Phinn touched her

shoulder taking a step outside the door. "Once we start walking you'll be able to see." Elle took another

step her high heel sending waves down the empty hallway. Phinn had a good look at Elle while the color

lasted. She was wearing black and white corset type top with dark blue skinny jeans, and to top it off

white high heels. Her blond hair draped down her back Phinn spoke without thinking, "you look

beautiful…" Phinn had to try and stop himself from smacking himself in the forehead. Elle had to think

about what he said before saying anything. "Thank you." She said seriously letting a big grin on her face.

Her father had said once that she looked pretty. But no one had ever told her she was beautiful. Elle shook

her head and turned to another hallway. She didn't need to be thinking about him now. Phinn was quiet

observing his surroundings. They passed by a lab and some other cell doors, before coming to Bob's

office. Elle opened the door, "Daddy?" she looked around letting Phinn in. Bob twirled around in his big

chair looking towards them. "There's my little girl, Mr. Pierson how nice of you to join us. Please sit

down." Phinn took a seat in the chair in front of bobs desk while Elle hurried to her father's side. " Well

Mr. Pierson, your paper work is now done and an official member of The Company. Congratulations. The

last thing on the list is we require all associates to have a physical done. So we know who to partner you

up with. For now you will be staying in the upstairs apartment with Elle." Elle's smile quickly faded

away, "what? But daddy…" Elle looked at her father; she liked spending time with Phinn but living with

him? "No buts Elle, we would like to keep Mr. Pierson here until a couple of assignments he is put on are

completed." Bob gave Elle a stern look and looked back at Phinn. "Thank you sir" Phinn gave a small

smile. "No thank you if anything the company is honored to have someone of your stature Sergeant

Pierson. I've read that you've won a Silver Star, Purple Heart, and Medal of Honor while in Iraq." Bob

said looking at Phinn. "Yes sir. If there is anything else I would like to get the physical done as soon as

possible." Phinn stood up at attention, "no problem, Elle; why don't you escort Mr. Pierson to the lab

with Mohinder. And also Mr. Pierson, some of your belongings have been transported to your room in the

apartment upstairs." Elle walked around to Phinn and waited for him. "Thank you sir, you won't be

disappointed." Phinn shook bob's hand with a firm grip, I'm going to bring this company down for what

you've done to me…and her he thought in his head as he walked with Elle towards the lab.


	7. Testing His Limits

**Authors Note**: thank you to _Jeremy Shane_ for being my first review. It's nice to know someone reads my story. Anyways I hope all of you are enjoying the story. I don't own heroes or the character. Just the ones I make up. More reviews please. : thank you. had to make the font smaller since this is long.

Chapter 6

Phinn entered the laboratory with Elle who seemed to be less happy about him moving in. He on the other hand had

seen it as an opportunity to help out The Haitian and their plan. Mohinder walked in through the other door, "hello,

you must be Phinn. Elle nice to see you as well." He looked at her with a bit of fear. "Nice to see you too punching

bag lets just get this over with." Elle leaned against the counter watching both men. "Well Phinn we need to you

change into these and we'll take your accurate weight, height, blood pressure. After that we will test your physical

abilities and so on." Mohinder passed him a pair of grey sweats. "Just pants?" Phinn said nodding towards Elle, he

wasn't shy but it would be awkward. "Don't tell me you're shy. Afraid you're not good looking enough?" Elle joked

sending him a little jolt from her finger. Phinn jumped turned towards Mohinder, "where do you want me to get

dressed?" Mohinder grabbed something off his desk and grabbed Phinns wrist, "The Company has built something

special for you and your power. This is a watch which sends high frequency sounds which with someone with your

ability can hear. It will be easier for you to get around. It will only sound when you clench your fist." Phinn tried it

out, he clenched his fist and a small yet sharp sounded started. The room lit up and he walked towards the dressing

room. "He seems nice" Mohinder spoke setting up the blood pressure machine and different wires connecting so

monitors. "Yeah and really annoying." Elle said under her breath looking up as the dressing room door opened.

Phinn walked out in the grey sweats and his white tank top he had under his suit. "Please sit down Mr. Pierson and

relax your arm." Mohinder wrapped the cold sleeve around his arm, it started to tighten and tighten until finally

letting go a minute later. "Your blood pressure is very good. 105 over 70. Now for your weight and height."

Mohinder moved over a scale, Phinn stepped on and waited for Mohinder to move the different weights. "180

pounds…and….6 foot 1 ½ inches. Along with 12 body fat, that's very healthy Mr. Pierson." Mohinder smiled

and wrote everything down. "I just need to take a blood sample to check from anything important and we will move

on to physical testing." Phinn sat down in the chair across from Mohinder putting his arm on the table. Mohinder

took out a needle connecting a cord to it. Phinn kept his eyes on the needle as he clenched his fist. Elle looked on

watching him; she noticed a tattoo on side through the white of his shirt. A minute later Mohinder was finished

putting gauze and tape over the needle puncture. "I need you to take off your shirt so I can put these monitors on

your chest. You'll be tested on how long you can run strait as well as how far you can run. After I will test you on

strength and agility." Mohinder started walking towards Elle, "can you keep an eye on him while I get something

from outside?" "No Problem" she lit up her hands with electricity. Mohinder shook his head and walked outside;

Elle smirked and turned back around looking towards Phinn who was looking at things in the lab. He had already

taken his shirt off and Elle couldn't help but stare. If someone said Phinn was ugly, Elle would probably shock them

silly. She had noticed his arms in those blue cell clothes, the way his fore arm had those veins and curves to it like

every muscle had to show when she was around. Phinn clenched his fist and looked at Elle, who quickly looked

away. Mohinder walked in with the heart sensors, "okay all ready then" he spoke walking towards Phinn. Elle

looked at Phinn who was now facing her. She saw his war wounds. A bullet mark on his left shoulder and two big

scars on his left side. Elle wasn't the only person looking, Mohinder asked "When did you get your tattoo?" he

asked. "After my son was born, I had them tattoo his foot prints on my side." Phinn was serious, although while in

his cell he thought about his son and wife no one had asked him about it. Elle had a feeling at the bottom of her

stomach, she actually felt sympathy for Phinn. It was a surprise to her; she had never felt that way about anything or

anyone. She knew she had to toughen up if she was gonna keep her assignment. Phinn hopped on the treadmill and

started running. About 45 minutes later Mohinder stopped the treadmill since Phinn had gotten tired. "That's very

good Mr. Pierson. You ran your first 3 miles in 19 minutes. The next 4 miles were about 24 minutes. Now for your

strength tests." Mohinder stepped away to the weights. Twenty minutes later Phinn was done with all his tests. He

wiped the sweat from his body and walked towards the changing area. He later walked out with Elle and Mohinder.

"I'll make sure these get to Bob by tomorrow morning so can find out who your partner is." He smiled at both of

them, "Thanks Mohinder. I'll see you later." Phinn slid on his white tank top and walked with Elle towards the

elevator. "A few rules about MY apartment. You take the couch. And I get first shower priorities every morning.

You don't enter my room unless you ask me or if it's a life and death situation. Got it?" Elle looked at him, he was

smiling and looked at her, "jeez so many rules, I might as well just stay in that dingy old cell." Phinn smirked at her

and pressed the elevator button. "Well that would work out for both of us wouldn't it." Elle crossed her arms in front

of her chest waiting for the elevator to get down. "Do you have a T.V?" Phinn asked as the elevator doors opened

letting Elle enter first. "I get a new one every year better picture and what not." Elle smirked pressing the floor

button. The rest of the way up was quiet; Phinn slipped his hands in his pockets and whistled a tune. "Can you not

do that? It's annoying." Elle said looking up at him, "sorry jeez what's up with you?" Phinn heard the elevator _ding _

and waited for Elle to step out. He clenched his fist and got a view of the blue double doors. "Welcome to MY

apartment." Elle opened the two doors and Phinn was amazed. "Guess were not in Kansas any more."


	8. Elle's Apartment

**Authors Note**: don't own heroes or the characters. Other than my own. Not sure how much longer this story is gonna be. But yeah. Thanks to all who have read. Or at least checked it out. Reviews please:peace.

Chapter 7

Phinn looked around Elle's Apartment the walls were a sort of gray blue color in the big living area.

Three big couches surrounded the T.V in sort of a barricade. There were two big boxes titled: clothes, and

stuff. "Must be my things." Phinn stated looking at Elle. "Well why don't I give you the tour…this is the

kitchen, and that's the living room, and that's my bedroom. Were done now." Elle pointed at everything

and started walking towards her bed room. Phinn started walking after her, "what are you doing?" Elle

said turning around, "I thought you were gonna show me my room…" he said skeptically. "Your taking

the couch, there's only one room. And it has a bed in the cough anyways." Elle smiled evilly and walked

into her room closing the door behind her. She threw herself on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Her

chest went upwards as she breathed in heavily; Elle's eyes closed thinking about Phinn, she thought about

what he lost. The same feeling in the pit of her stomach rose again. She wiped his image from her mind;

she didn't want to get emotional while Phinn was there. Elle went to her computer to type up a report her

father wanted. Phinn was already unpacking his things putting it in the unused closet near the door. He

didn't have many clothes. Mostly shorts and white t-shirts along with the occasional funny screen tee.

Phinn opened the second box looking through his things. The first things on top were his medals from

Iraq, along with his military uniform and picture of his war buddies. Memories tried to break free from

the back of his mind. His diploma from high school was next; he smiled at the memories with Lori when

they were in high school. An old record player along with some records were next, his father had given it

to him when he passed away. There were several albums from his childhood and his family under the

record player. He opened the one of his childhood, flipping through his baby pictures and pictures of his

sisters and brother. Phinn had a good childhood unlike Elle; he was born in Garden City, Kansas and

lived there until he was 6. His father had found a good job in California and decided to move the family

there. Phinns father, Kristopher, had started his own business with the help of Phinns uncle. Fortunately

for Phinns father, his restaurant _Southern Style,_ had hit big and went on to open around the country. When

Phinn was 7 however, his older brother was killed in the first Iraq war in the 90's. Death kept rolling

through later on in his life when his mother was diagnosed with breast cancer when Phinn was 13. She

died a year later. He had learned to hide his emotions; he wanted to be the strong one for his family,

especially his little sister Phoebe. His older sister Peyton was already 21 at the time and out of the house.

Even with the wealth, his family started to fall apart, his father drank a lot, and his older sister had started

to get reckless and a bit of a slut. After graduating from high school, he decided to take after his brothers

footsteps. Phinn hated leaving Phoebe, but he knew she could hold her own. When Phinn came back from

Iraq injured, she was the first one to show up to see him. She was like him and Elle, she had power too.

Phinn never knew if his parents were like him, but he knew phoebe was. When their mom passed away,

she was so angry yet saddened by the event. Her beautiful green eyes turned a fiery red, the trash can in

front of her later caught on fire. Phinn had seen her manipulate fire in their fireplace a home. She

explained to Phinn that she felt it rush inside her, like her blood was boiling over. By the age of 10 she

could start fires with ease. "She should be 19 now." Phinn spoke stroking a picture of her when they were

younger. He hadn't heard from her since the company started chasing him and his family. Tears started to

from in his eyes, he quickly wiped them away. He didn't want to get emotional while Elle was in the

room. The door bell rang and Phinn went to go answer it, it was Bob with another box. "Phinn nice to see

you are adjusting, here's another box now that you're with The Company, and we told you about keeping

your identity under wraps for now. We have taken the liberty of cashing out your bank account money

and created you a new one under another name. Phinneaus Bell. You may put this money in that account

little by little. For now it will stay here." Bob handed Phinn the box and left, Phinn closed the door and

set the box down on the kitchen table. He walked over to Elle's door knocking on it "Elle?" he waited for

a response. He knocked again, again no answer. Phinn clenched his fist and opened the door; Elle was fast

asleep with her laptop next to her. Phinn smiled and walked over placing the laptop on her desk. He

moved to the end of the bed removing her shoes. His arms wrapped themselves around her lifting her up

and undoing the covers. Phinn placed her back down putting the covers over her; she looked a lot less

psychotic asleep, and a lot more beautiful. He contemplated giving her a kiss on the cheek for a while

before actually doing it. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek before walking outside and

closing the door. Phinn placed all his things in the box again saving them for tomorrow morning. The

album of his wife and son was left out for him to look at. It had been a long day and he needed rest. He

lay on the big comfy sofa and opened the album looking at the pictures. He knew he'd dream of them

tonight. Of them, and of Elle.


	9. Their First Kiss,pretty sneaky sis

Authors' Note: don't own heroes or the characters other than my own. Thanks to all who have been reading. Reviews would be nice. : _"pretty sneaky sis" _don't be confused by that in the story Elle and Phinn are NOT related. It's a quote from a commercial in the 80's advertising connect-four.

Chapter 8

Elle's blue eyes opened slowly letting the sunlight hit her face. She stretched her slender frame to its limits and

yawned loudly. It was 8am and she knew that the meeting with her father wasn't until 11am, she thought about last

night. She knew Phinn had been in her room, that he tucked her in. Even if she warned him about entering her room,

she smiled slightly at his sweetness. She threw on some more casual clothes, a pair of sweats and a blue sleeved

baseball t-shirt. Elle walked too the big sofa which Phinn was sleeping in, he had his shirt off and only boxers. A

photo album was on his stomach; it kept rising and falling as he breathed. Elle kept staring at him, especially the

tattoo on his side, and another tattoo she never noticed just below his hip. The rim of his boxers covered up most of

it. She was curious; she leaned over and pushed down his boxers a bit to see what it said. "Acta Sanctorum…" she

whispered, suddenly Phinns hand darted to her wrist as he flipped her to the ground. He was on top of her holding

her wrists above hear head. Phinns eyes staring directly into hers for a second before speaking, "Jesus Christ Elle I

could have killed you." Elle didn't move, she couldn't move, she was angry but him being on her just felt right. Her

father didn't let her date and the closest she's ever been to having sex was with Adam. That went down badly when

she lost control of her power and it took him half an hour to heal all the wounds. Phinn wanted to kiss her, he really

did, but he knew that it wasn't in the plan yet, he wanted to make her fall hard before taking it to the _next level._ He

stood up helping Elle up who shocked him when she was standing, which led to a big grin on her face watching him

yelp. Phinn knew he deserved it in a way, but he gave her an angry look. "What were you doing with my boxers?"

Phinn said sitting down rubbing the spot Elle shocked. "I was just curious…your tattoo what does it mean?" Elle

picked up the album which was thrown to the floor during their quarrel. "It means _The Deeds of Saints _in Latin.

Phinn slipped on his shirt again along with a pair of basketball shorts. Elle nodded, she knew she heard that before,

or at least seen it before. "Is this your family?" Elle spoke opening the album seeing pictures of Phinn, his wife and

son. "Yes…that's Lori and that's Jack my son." Phinn pointed at them, it was picture of them when Jack first started

to walk. Elle looked at Lori, she had dirty blond hair and icy blue eyes she looked like her. Jack had his Phinns eyes,

the same dark blue that seemed like the deep ocean. "I was so proud of him that day, he only 8 months old and he

started walking." Phinn smiled remembering that day, Jacks laugh and Lori's smile. An hour and a half passed by as

they looked through other photos. "Your family was lucky to have you." Elle looked at him closing the album, "I'm

lucky I had them, they had kept me sane for so long…but that's in the past." Phinn took the album from Elle placing

it in the book shelf near the TV. Elle stood and walked towards the kitchen seeing a box on the counter. She opened

it and her eyes widened, "What the hell is this? Where'd all this money come from?" Phinn walked over to her,

"that's my bank account, The Company took it out so I can later transfer it to my new account. " How did you earn

this much money?" Elle wasn't a math wizard but it looked like about 60 million. "My father was a business owner,

when he died I inherited the business and a third of his fortune. There's about 30 million in there." Phinn looked in

the box, "I sold the company to someone who had the time to own it, at the time I wanted to raise my son." Phinn

walked over to the refrigerator looking for something to eat. "No time to eat we have to get ready for the meeting

with my father." Elle said looking at Phinn her arms crossed over her chest, "right so, I'm gonna shower first right?"

Phinn joked walking towards the living room, "um no I said I had first shower privileges cause this is MY apartment

remember." Elle frowned at him, "really? Cause I thought it was first in the shower first one to take it." He dashed

towards down the hall towards the bathroom. Elle liked playing games like these, cause she knew she would win.

She lit up a small electric ball, enough to slow him down she ran after him throwing it. Phinn fell to the ground as

Elle passed him with a grin on her face. "I WIN!" she yelled before stepping foot in the bathroom she turned around,

seeing Phinn still on the ground not moving. "Come on you big baby. It was only a little jolt." Phinn still didn't

move, Elle rushed to him which was a wrong decision on her part. Phinn quickly stood up picking her up in the

process throwing her over his shoulder. He took the first step into the bathroom placing her down on the carpet at

the threshold. "That's not fair!" she yelled at him pushing him down onto the tile. Phinn stumbled to the ground with

Elle on top of him. "well that was uncalled fo…" Phinn was quickly shut up by Elle's lips on his. He wrapped his

arms around her kissing her back fiercely. She turned him around and let her lips shock him harshly. "OW!" he said

standing up. "Life's not fair." She smiled and closed the door in his face. Phinn noticed she had done it to get him on

the other side of the door. He breathed heavily and huffed still feeling the electricity on his lips. "Pretty sneaky

sis…" he replied sitting on the couch waiting for Elle to be done.


	10. Shower,Meeting, Zap

Authors Note: don't own heroes or it's characters. I only own the ones I create. Read and review please. : this chapter has "explicit" words. To some at least they are. But I don't want to get in trouble for not telling you. Future chapters will have "alternate" chapters that would be rated M. I will tell you which ones they are.

Chapter 9

Elle had gotten out of the shower around 10 am leaving Phinn less than an hour to shower and get ready. He

deserved it for cheating she thought. Her lips were still tingling from their kiss; she opened the bathroom door,

steam pouring out of it as well. Phinn who was walking down the hall way saw her, he was still aching from her

shock, but he couldn't help but stare at Elle. It seemed like her towel couldn't get any smaller, the edge coming up at

about mid thigh. He gulped and walked past her into the bathroom without saying a word. He wiped the steamed up

mirrors looking into them, looking strait into his eyes. He clenched his fist and saw his reflection. His hand touched

the tattoo on his side of his little boys' footprints. Tears formed in his eyes, and one by one they ran down his face.

He got undressed and got into the shower. Elle heard the water start and opened up her towel and dried herself

quickly. She hated being wet for to long. One little outburst of that blue and white electricity and it would "sting like

a bitch." 20 minutes passed and she was barely putting on her make up not even dressed yet. The microwave in the

kitchen went off, Elle had gotten hungry and heated up a Hot Pocket. She walked out of her room and into the

kitchen getting her hot pocket out of the microwave. She took a bite and on the way back Phinn opened bathroom

door, Elle looked at him dripping wet trickles of water running down his chest. She wanted to shock him, but not

because of his annoyance in her apartment. Elle wanted to shock him because she was falling for him. "Take a

picture it'll last longer" he scoffed smiling at her. Phinn remembered her saying that to him when he first trapped in

his cell. Elle noticed no steam exiting the room, "cold shower?" she said with a smirk on her face. "What can I say?

That kiss was pretty…hot…electrifying." Phinn said using another towel to dry his hair, he got closer to her. Elle

started to close her eyes, she wanted to kiss him again. Phinn ended up taking part of her Hot Pocket and escaping

back into the bathroom. "Ass." She muttered and walked into her room to get dressed.

_10 minutes later._

"We're gonna be late Elle!" Phinn yelled tightening his tie putting on the sunglasses bob had requested. Elle rushed

out of the room wearing a royal blue tunic type of top with black skinny jeans. "What is it with you and jeans with

high heels?" Phinn asked opening the door for her. "What with you being annoying all the time?" she scorned him

walking into the elevator before him. "Wait up my shoes untied." He said bending down tying them. Elle wanted to

play games again; she liked them…only when she won. "Meet you down stairs." She smiled pressing the _close door _

button. Phinn looked up and smiled; he stood and darted towards the doors which were already closing. He was too

late; he looked around and exited towards the stairwell. Elle smiled knowing that the closest stairs were under

construction. The elevator doors opened and Phinn wasn't there, Elle smiled knowing she won, she walked to her

father's office opening the large cherry wood double doors. Phinn had already taken a seat on the couch, he looked

up at her and mouthed _I won. _"Elle how nice of you to join us…now that you're here I'd like to tell you the good

news. You and Phinn will be partners." Bob continued as Elle sat down in the chair next to Phinn. "Phinn, I was

surprised to see your test scores, your agile, fast, and strong." Bob flipped through the pages of Mohinder report.

"Tomorrow we will go over some more things but you are free to leave now if you'd like. We will update both of

you on your new assignment tomorrow during our weekly lunch meeting." Phinn nodded and watched Bob reach

into his desk drawer. "These are yours to keep Phinn I'm sure you'll take good care of them." Bob placed to

browning 9mm hand guns in front of Phinn who took them along with the dual shoulder holster. He shook Bob's

hand with a firm grip looking at Elle and exiting before her. "Elle I'd like to talk with you. For a second while Phinn

is gone." Elle crossed her legs and looked at her father, annoyed with his decision to let Phinn be her partner. "Elle,

be careful with him. Don't give him full shocks, I know how you can be but he will be a good agent, maybe take

over my place one day when he's needed. He'll be staying with you for another week or so until we can find a place

for him…unless you want him to stay." Bob smiled at her, and let her go where Phinn was waiting. Elle was angry;

she probably would have killed Phinn where he was standing if she could. Her father would have been furious

though, she decided to zap him when they got back to her apartment.


	11. Waffles

Authors note: Again don't own the show heroes or its characters. Just my own. Don't own any of the company names either. Read and review please. : I'm pretty sure there are gonna be 21 chapters. But not sure yet. And I'm pretty sure The Company has facilities around the world. But this one is in California.

**Chapter 10**

An hour and a half had already passed when Elle finally walked out of her room to see what Phinn was doing. Phinn was sitting in some basketball shorts and a t shirt watching football. Elle never understood sports, people hurting each other with out actually really wanting to hurt them. She walked to the kitchen giving him a zap on the way there; "OW!" he said standing up touching the back of his head. Elle said nothing and looked in the fridge, nothing like usual; she always had to remind her father about getting groceries. "Do you want to go out and get some?" Phinn spoke walking up to her. "My dad doesn't let me out much unless were on an assignment." She spoke sternly closing the refrigerator, looking in the cupboards. "Maybe he'll let me go with you, I mean I'm pretty much his favorite now…after you." He gave her a smirk leaning on the kitchen counter. "I HIGHLY doubt my dad will approve, but If you want to waste your time. Go ahead." She said handing him her cell phone. Phinn took it from her hands and dialed. "Hey Mr. Bishop… is it okay if I escort Elle to the grocery store? We have seemed to run out of food…oh okay…I understand sir. Thank You." Phinn hung up handing the cell phone back to Elle, "let's go, your dad said yes as long as I bring some back up" he held up one of his guns. Elle was surprised, but it was fun to get out of the facility. "a few ground rules, no zapping anyone. No making crude remarks. And you can't get any candy." He joked with her, he wanted to cheer her up since he knew it had always been serious business with her. Elle shook her head and started to go towards her room, "whoa…come back here, what are you doing?" he grabbed her arm looking at her clenching his other hand to get a picture of her. "I'm gonna go change…" she frowned at him looking down at what she was wearing. A tight black spaghetti strap and some old dark grey sweats. "you look fine, were just gonna get in, get out and come back, simple as that." He pulled her towards him putting his arm around her casually. "You got to loosen up Elle, chill…" he said later feeling her zap his side. "okay I deserved that, but let's go I'm hungry as hell right now and you are too I can hear your stomach growl." Phinn strapped the holster over his shoulder inserting one gun on his right side. He grabbed a sweat jacket out of the closet with all his stuff and put it on concealing his weapon. Elle gave him an angry look, "we'll take my car…" Phinn smiled and walked out with her. They went into the elevator; Elle remembered that he had won during the meeting. "How did you get down so fast? Those stairs are out of service for construction." Elle looked at him waiting for an answer; he looked down at her as he put on his sunglasses. "My little secret…what do I get for winning? A kiss?" he smiled at her his hands crossed over his chest. "Okay a kiss." Elle said leaning into him, unfortunately for him Phinn got a zap in the groin. Phinn fell to his knees grabbing his groin wincing in pain; Elle looked down at him for a change with a big smile on her face. She walked out of the elevator walking towards her car in the garage. Phinn finally had some strength back and walked after her getting in the passenger seat. Elle started the car making sure it was clear she drove down to the grocery store. She looked over at Phinn who was quiet for a change, he was still holding his groin, Elle figured it was for protection. "Why'd you do that? Couldn't you have just zapped me on the leg or something?" Phinn turned to look at her his sunglasses off. He clenched his fist to see her face, to see her reaction. Elle had a huge smile on her face, looking towards him, "I just wanted too…stop being such a baby." She said turning into the store's parking lot. "Such a baby?! Do you know how much that hurts?!" He yelled at her, it was the first time he was really angry at her which was rare. Elle frowned at him and zapped him again, "imagine being shocked by 1000 volts times ten. I had to stand that when I was 10. So don't complain because he had a perfect child hood and I didn't." Elle felt her emotions get the best of her, but she didn't want to make a scene and go into the store crying. "We'll talk about this when we get back." Phinn huffed getting out of the car; he breathed in deeply and exhaled trying to keep his cool. Elle got out and crossed her arms over her chest watching Phinn as he got a shopping cart and entered into the store with her. She looked around at all the people bustling about with their own lives. "What do you want to get first?" he said looking at her his hands gripped on the shopping cart. "Frozen things I guess…I don't cook." Elle started walking towards the frozen food section. She got a package of Hot Pockets and chicken taquitos, while Phinn had gotten some vanilla ice cream and frozen waffles. "do you like Italian food? Like pastas and what not?" He asked her pushing the cart towards the pasta isle. "yeah, I'll eat anything really…" she was still angry at him ,but there was something about his calmness that calmed her down as well. "I can tell…" he said looking at her smiling, "are you trying to say I'm fat?" she said, she never really paid much attention to how she looked. "No I was being sarcastic, I think you look beautiful." Phinn smiled putting different pastas in the basket. They went down several isles before coming to the produce section. Phinn grabbed a bunch of different herbs and vegetables placing them in the cart. His mom and father were very good cooks and he had learned from both of them. Elle and Phinn walked to the check out line and Phinn paid for everything, he chatted with the cashier nicely and Elle watched them. She wondered how Phinn could be so nice to people he didn't even know. It was a mystery to her really, the way he could probably have any girl he wanted at his will because of his attitude. Phinn put all the groceries in the trunk and they drove away. Phinn stared out the window thinking of how the Haitian had said Elle was ready for the taking. He would do it tomorrow night. Although tonight he would try and get closer to Elle, without being zapped.


	12. Jasmine and Coconuts

**Authors Note**: The rating has been bumped up to M because of this and the next two chapters. Mostly because of sexual situations and language. Don't own heroes or the characters. Just my own. There will be some twists in this story coming up soon. So be on the look out. Read and review please. :

Chapter 11

Elle had another agent help her and Phinn get everything in her apartment. Once she and Phinn were done, she started to walk to her room until Phinn called her. "what do you want for lunch?" he said smiling at her, "I don't know I'll just heat up a hot pocket for now I guess." Elle turned around and walked back towards the fridge, "what? No I'm gonna make you an awesome sandwich…finger licking good." He smiled coyly taking out everything he'd need, Elle nodded and watched him as he put together their sandwich. "So you're a cook too? Jeez you must have had a good childhood." Elle smirked sitting on the bar stool near the kitchen. Phinn didn't answer and kept cutting the avocado into slices. "No sly remark this time? I expected…" Phinn cut her off looking up at her with his dark blue eyes. "My mom died when I was 13, my brother died no to long before her, my father became an alcoholic and killed himself after I came home from Iraq. Don't say I've got it made just because you've seen some good qualities in me." He clenched his jaw and put the sandwich together, two slices of turkey, one slice of pepper jack cheese, three slices of avocado and some mayo. Phinn set it on a plate and cut it in half taking one half for him and the other leaving it in front of Elle. He walked off to the couch and sat down silently, he heard her heart rate increase and he heard her footsteps towards him. That same smell of jasmine and lightning was trailing off of her like an invisible trail of bread crumbs. Elle sat close next to him placing her plate on the coffee table. People usually didn't share their own feelings or thoughts with her; she guessed people thought she didn't care. She didn't, but there was something about Phinn that shook her and couldn't stop. If it wasn't his body it was his personality, the way she could feel so small and powerless near him. The way that she could still feel his presence even when he was out of the room. Elle placed her hand on his shoulder looking at him strait on, no hiding, "I'm…sorry." She said and meant it for the first time. Phinn swallowed the last piece of his sandwich, it was rare of him to eat so fast, but he was hungry and he didn't want it to go to waste once he got to Elle. Phinn breathed in deeply and let the words flow out smoothly, "It's okay..just try not to assume next time." He half smiled at her and turned to see her, his hands clenched and he saw her blue eyes. Phinn loved her eyes, the way that when she got all worked up and _electric _her eyes would flash an icy blue and go back to that ocean blue. Yet, her blue eyes held more sadness than she showed, because of her past. Elle leaned in closer and so did Phinn, he brought his hand up to her face pushing away some of her bangs and bringing her face closer. Their lips touched for a second before Elle threw her self at him with a certain hunger. She kissed him fiercely placing her hand at his side lifting up his shirt slightly. Phinn set her on his lap, letting her legs separate as he fit nicely between them. Elle felt that same tingly feeling she felt when she was about to shock someone, the white blue sparks escaped from her fingers to his side as he muffled his cry in her mouth. Their lips separated as Phinn clenched his jaw at the pain coursing through his body. He felt her wriggle around in his lap, he groaned at feeling her rub against his groin. "It wasn't that bad it was only a little one…" Elle whispered in his ear sucking on his earlobe. She remembered watching movies growing up learning how to _turn on _a guy, because she was sure as hell her father never gave her the birds and bees talk. "Trust me that wasn't because you shocked me…" Phinn answered sliding his hand under her top. He felt her smooth skin under his fingers; he clenched his other hand running his eyes over all of her. Phinn leaned back more into the couch, Elle still leaving kisses on his neck. He lifted up the hem of her top pulling it over her head looking over her body. Her muscles tightened at the cold air hitting her, she felt his arms wrap around her tighter as he pulled her into another steamy kiss. Elle moved against him again, wrapping her legs around his waist as he stood up heading for her bedroom. Phinn kept his lips on hers breaking their kiss moving down to her neck, she moaned as he hit her sweet spot at the base of her neck. Elle felt that ripple coursing through her body like last time; she saw that blue spark shoot from her fingers to his back. Phinn pinned her against the wall, holding her thighs up and backing away to look at her. Elle took off his shirt letting her hands fall over his chest letting small electric shocks run over him. Phinn breathed heavily letting his hands go upwards towards the rim of her sweat pants. He stopped suddenly letting her legs fall and she stood in front of him, "What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Elle was breathing heavily looking at him her arms still around his neck, "your dad's coming." Like on cue a knock came to the door, Elle quickly entered her room to put on a shirt while Phinn put on his own. "Elle? Phinn?" bob said through the door, "I'll be right there sir." Phinn answered back walking towards the door making sure his hair wasn't such a mess. "Hello sir is there something wrong?" Phinn let him come in, "Where's Elle?" bob asked sitting learning against the kitchen table. "I'm right here daddy." Elle walked out with a black skirt and a light blue top, looking at Phinn. "There is a problem with one of our…special testers." Bob continued, "We've been testing a special serum which takes away someone's power for the next 24 hours. One of our "experiments" to put it easily has…been a problem to us and I need both or your expertise to handle the situation." Bob looked at Phinn, "no problem sir would you like us to go right now?" "have you got your gun? We take very good caution in our work. The company can not afford to lose an agent like yourself." Bob smiled leading them down stairs to the holding cells. Phinn inhaled, he smelled Elle, but he also smelled something different, a sort of tropical smell, like coconuts. He knew that smell, and his worst fears were answered when Bob opened the cell door. The girls green blue eyes looking at Phinn. Her skin was tanned, and that familiar coconut smell was trailing off of her. Phinn had to pick up his jaw from the floor. Elle looked at her, the tattoo on her ankle, "Acta Sanctorum."


	13. Acta Sanctorum,Sex, and Revenge

Authors Note: hopefully you've liked the story so far. It's about to get complicated and a bit smutty. Read and review please. : don't own heroes or its characters. I only own my own. The nick name Pheeb is pronounced how it's spelled (f-ee-b)Warning: violence, some gory sequences, violent sex scene and harsh language I guess. If it offends you I suggest you leave this page NOW.

**Chapter 12**

"Phinneaus" the girl spoke hoarsely, Phinns eyes formed tears and his fists clenched looking at her. It was Phoebe, his younger sister curled up in the fetal positions in the corner most of the room scorched from fire. "what are you doing here?!" she yelled standing up running to him holding him close. "I work for them now Phoebe, just calm down we have to give you this okay just stay with me…" Elle knew she had seen that tattoo before; she had no idea that Phoebe was Phinns brother. "NO! get a way from me traitor!" she ran away from him, bob behind two agents at the door frame. "Pheeb it'll be okay I promise…" Phinn looked in her eyes and saw the same red rush in her eyes. "Give me the serum Elle…" Phinn took it and was about to inject her when one of the agents caught on fire. Phoebe took the needle and ran towards the door running past the burning agent, Elle and Phinn chased her down when Phinn tackled her near the Elevator. Phoebe fought back hitting and punching him in the rib cage, she was petite but she packed in power. Elle grabbed her away from Phinn which was a dangerous decision when she felt a needle in her neck as she was injected with the "Haitian serum" Elle punched Phoebe in the face pretty hard taking out the needle. Phoebe fell to the ground grabbing her nose, Phinn saw the same red flash in her eyes and he pointed his gun at her. "PHOEBE FUCKING STOP!" Phinn cocked his gun aiming it at her head. "Are you really gonna do this Phinn? Kill me for some bitch you've barely known?" Phoebe stopped turning towards her brother. "I need to do this if your gonna hurt someone I care for…" Phinns whole body was shaking; Elle looked at him and back at Phoebe, "you know what that bitch did to me? She would shock me so hard just for fun…your gonna protect a murderer Phinn?" Her eyes flashed red once more as fire appeared in her hand turning towards Elle. "I love you…" Phinn whispered before firing his weapon. Phoebe fell to the floor blood spattered on the wall along with some pieces of brain matter and shattered skull. Phinn breathed in heavily, Bob and another agent running towards them, "too bad she would have been a good agent…" Bob replied patting Phinn on the shoulder, "you made the right choice Mr. Pierson…" Bob walked off telling the agent, "Have someone clean this up before it stains the walls and floor." Elle stood up holding her neck since it was sore, she tried to turn on her power but there was nothing. No same tingle, no blue and white lights escaping from her fingers. Phinn walked towards Elle's apartment after exiting the elevator, it was quiet the whole ride up but she knew it wasn't the time for questions. Phinn opened the door laying down both his guns on the kitchen table, walking sluggishly to the couch. "do you want to talk about it?" Elle asked walking after him sitting on his lap, she wanted to keep going like before her dad showed up. She thought it would take his mind off his sister, Phinn looked at her with a strait face. "are you fucking blind? I just killed my sister Elle. I'm not in the mood." He pushed her off, he wanted to get his aggression out of him ,but he knew if he had sex with Elle right now he wouldn't be in a very good emotional state. "you don't have to yell at me…" Elle shied away watching him, Phinn changed his mind; he wanted Elle to feel his anger. It was a rash decision, but he needed to let it out and the closest thing he could do it on was Elle. Rough sex wasn't his best attribute, but he knew that at the time it's all he had in him anyway. Roughness. He kissed her harshly picking her up in his arms, She looked confused but she went on with it as he almost ripped of her top. He felt her rub up against him wrapping her legs tighter around him, Elle kept kissing him harder as he smashed her against the wall. Elle groaned feeling him slid his fingers down her back to the zipper of her black skirt. She stood in front of him as her skirt slid down her legs. Phinn clenched his fist seeing every inch of her in her bra and black lace boy short underwear. Elle bit her lip feeling powerless in front of Phinn; he looked over her like Adam did that first time. But he didn't take her virginity, her power went out of control when he stuck his fingers in her to "loosen he up" as he said. Phinn took off his shirt and pants leaving only his boxers. Elle looked over his body, all toned and muscular, not to mention the bulge in his boxers. Phinn pinned her against the wall her back to him, Elle felt the cold wall against her cheek and she felt Phinns member enter her from behind. Elle felt herself stretch to fit him, it hurt but she liked the pain. Phinn kept pumping keeping his hands gripped on Elles hips, "fuck…" he grunted going harder every time. Elle kept feeling that pain, he was being to rough, and this wasn't what she imagined being her first time. "Phinn…it hurts" she said trying to break free of his grip, "you like it Elle, I know you do…I mean you…liked giving…me pain." He spoke between thrusts; he was close to orgasm every pump he did, "stop…" Elle felt tears start to form in her eyes, she was tough but she couldn't handle it she wasn't used to this, to having to be powerless. She tried to shock him, but the serum was still working. Phinn kept going he didn't care, he moaned and groaned as he came inside of her. Elle fell to the floor holding her knees in against her chest. Her back was wet from the sweat she had no release like Phinn did. She watched him naked and sweating. Phinn looked down at her, a flash of seeing his sister in the corner in the fetal position. He caused her pain, but it wasn't right. His guilt rose up in him as he started slipping on his boxers leaning down to touch her. Elle moved away from his hand her tears streaming down her face. She hadn't felt this way since the time she lit her grandma's house on fire; she was so scared and disappointed at herself. "Elle, I'm…sorry…" Phinn kneeled on both knees reaching towards her holding her in his arms. Elle broke down, all the memories of her past coming back to her, she remembered her father. How he would test her even when she was so weak and blood would run out of her nose. "Give her a lil' more." He said as they would jolt her over and over again. Elle clutched onto Phinn, she was still hurting from him entering her, but somehow him holding her made her pain go away. "I promise you I won't hurt you again you hear me? I will never hurt you again…I can't hurt you again…" he whispered in her ear holding her face in his hands. He let one of his hands fall clenching it to see her blue eyes. Phinn kissed her softly and helped her up off the floor, "I just want to go to bed now…" Elle spoke softly entering her room. "I understand…good night Elle." He said his back to her as he walked over to the couch, "no…I want you to sleep with me…" Elle reached out taking his hand, Phinn was confused at first but he entered her room laying down next to her. She laid down next to him her face to his, feeling his arms wrap around her protectively. Elle felt in that moment, she was given more love in just that second than in her whole lifetime. "I …love you." She whispered to watching him for a reaction, "I love you too Elle." Phinn smiled closing his eyes for some rest; it had been a long day. Elle grinned and closed her eyes getting some sleep. Phinn woke up around 3 in the morning leaving Elle in bed as he walked out of the room towards the Haitian who was waiting for him. "It's tonight then." Phinn spoke softly putting on his pants and shirt, "Yes…it has to be tonight…another one of my allies has…tampered with the video security. You must do it." The Haitian handed him another gun with a silencer. "Yes sir." Phinn walked out the door gun in hand ready to take it a step further with the company. It was his sort of vengeance…or punishment for what they did to his sister…for what he did to his sister…for what they did to Elle. Phinn opened the door aiming his gun having his target in site. "Phinn…" his target spoke before getting a bullet to the head.


	14. A Death In The Family

Authors Note: don't own heroes or it's characters, I hope you guys are liking the story and all. Read and review please. :

Warning: none this time.

Chapter 13

Elle woke up because of the banging on her front door. She and Phinn were still in the same position they were in last night. "Phinn wake up…" she said getting out of bed putting on some jeans and a black halter top. Phinn awoke smiling at her and putting on his own black slacks and dark blue dress shirt. "Elle! Phinn! Hurry up." An agent said banging on the door, Elle opened it seeing Kris one of the other agents standing in the door way. "You guys have to come to the boss's office ASAP. We have some bad news." Phinn walked up behind Elle, he still felt a bit awkward near her since last night when he practically raped her in a way. He followed her to the elevator and to Bob's office; Bob sat in his chair, with a bullet in his head.

Elle gasped putting her hands covering her mouth, she remembered. what he did to her, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel anything for him. He did take care of her and put a roof over her head for most of her life. Elle turned to Phinn putting her face against his chest, Phinn put his arm around her trying to calm her down. His guilty conscience was pleading him since he knew he did this, "do we know who did this?" Phinn asked the agent. "No we looked through security but it seems that they somehow slipped threw it. Although we did find this." The agent showed them a torn picture of Bob with a red helix on it, "its Adam…" Elle said letting go of Phinn grabbing the torn picture.

"Who is boss now that my dads….dead." she said hesitantly, "according to Mr. Bishops updated will/testimony…Phinn is since Mrs. Petrelli is in jail." The agent Kris looked at Phinn who looked confused, "shouldn't the Haitian be next in line? I mean he's been longer here than I have…" Phinn knew that Bob had left him in charge. That day when he beat Elle to his office Bob had said

"Phinn, times right now are very dangerous; you and the Haitian are the only ones I trust to be sure the company will follow in good footsteps. If anything should happen to me, I want you to be in charge. You have scored high in every test we have given you. Your military background and attitude will be a good turn. I also want you to take care of Elle; you seem to be the only one who can settle her down."

He was serious; he even signed his will in front of Phinn. Elle looked at Phinn, "Phinn…in charge?" she was surprised, and she thought her father would at least mention her. "We need to get this body out of here." Said another agent behind them, he rolled in with a gurney along with another two agents who hauled off Bob's dead body. Elle couldn't stand to look at him, she turned into Phinns chest who kept looking at Bob being wheeled away. The Haitian handed him a note, Phinn read it as Elle walked towards her dad's chair in his office. The letter had said: _take Elle upstairs while we clear out Bob's office__ we will talk later about The C__ompany and your leadership of it. _Phinn folded the note and put it in his pocket and walked over to Elle, "Elle why don't we go upstairs, they have to clear this out; I'll make you some breakfast…"

Phinn smiled at her walking towards the door, Elle followed looking back one more time at where her father used to sit. She stepped into the elevator with Phinn; on the way up she intertwined her fingers with his. She felt like a little kid scared of the boogeyman, and Phinn was her knight in shining armor. Phinn walked hand in hand with Elle into the apartment finally letting go walking to the kitchen, "so what do you want for breakfast? Pancakes? Waffles? Bacon and eggs?" Elle really didn't feel like eating at the time, seeing her father dead with a bullet in his head took away her appetite. "I'm not really hungry…" Elle spoke walking over to the couch. "Well I'm gonna make some pancakes, some eggs…sausage…maybe bacon…you'll be hungry when you start smelling this stuff." Phinn took out some Eggs and a package of Jimmy Dean Sausage., Elle heard the sizzle of the eggs in the skillet which made her think about her _power outage _since yesterday evening. She tried to bring back those white and blue sparks but there was nothing. Her father did say it lasted 24 hours, by this evening she would have her powers back.

_Half an hour later…_Phinn had finished making the last of the pancakes, setting two on each plate along with two sausage links and one egg. Elle inhaled the sweet aroma of everything; she walked over to the table where Phinn was already eating his food. She sat next to him and got her plate, "told you so" Phinn said smiling at her. Elle tried the pancakes which were perfect she poured some maple syrup on top. "whoa slow down with the sugary goodness, you don't want to drown the poor thing." He laughed trying to brighten up the mood. Elle ate another piece of her pancake and sausage, "this is really good…maybe you can teach me to cook one day." She smiled at him slightly, she couldn't get the image of her father out of her head. She tried to remember, maybe The Haitian had left something behind, if peter could remember she could too.

Elle poked the yolk of her egg letting the yellow fluid mix with the maple syrup and melted butter. "Now Elle how many times have I told you to no play with your food?" Phinn said finally finishing his food walking towards the kitchen. Elle tried to zap him on the way but she remembered her powers were still gone. Phinn finished cleaning his plate and fork and then walked towards Elle, "Elle…I know that today must be rough for you and everything….but…I know how your powers are gone for…." He looked down at his watch clenching his fist, "the next eight hours, do you want to do something…less morbid than brood around the apartment?" He pushed some stray hairs away from her face touching her cheek. Elle smiled slightly looking at him, "what did you have in mind?" She said standing up putting her plate in the sink. "Have you ever been to the Santa Cruz board walk?"


	15. The Epiphany of Elle Bishop

Authors Note: don't own heroes or its characters. Don't own the name of the Santa Cruz beach board walk(SC BB) or the names of the rides. Why did I choose SC BB? Because I go there a lot. The song that is playing is called "guardian Angel" by the red jumpsuit apparatus.

Warnings: none again. Next chapter will though.

Chapter 14

The drive was long, Elle feel asleep half way there but she was excited to actually be going somewhere fun. Her father and she would never really go out anywhere unless it was assignment related. Phinn had told her stories of the boardwalk. Where the ocean hit the sand. And all these roller coasters and Ferris wheels and deep fried Twinkies. She opened her eyes seeing the cars pass by them on highway 17. The Tall green tree's lining the outside. Phinn smiled at her as a song played in the back round.

"_when__ I see your smile…I can't replace…and know that I'll find deep inside me I can be the one…I will never let you fall"_

Elle still had about six hours left without her powers; she looked at the clock and it was 2pm and she was starving. Luckily they had already arrived as Phinn parked in the lot across the street from Neptune's Kingdom; little kids with their parents were playing miniature golf and teenagers in the arcade. Elle looked around at all the animated things like a pirate sliding down a ship's mast and climbing back up again. "This was my favorite place to go as a kid" Phinn said holding her hand on the way to the ticket lines. They got in line, Phinn waiting patiently to be the next one called. Elle looked around, a big swinging pirate ship was doing 360 spins, teenage girls screaming and then laughing from the fright. "Next in line!" the woman at the ticket booth yelled over the loud screams, Phinn walked up and smiled at her, "hi! Can I get two unlimited ride passes please?" he spoke looking at Elle. The clerk asked for 60 dollars and handed them the two wristbands. "Have fun with your girlfriend sir" she smiled Elle thought Phinn would have said something other than thank you.

"Okay so the first ride we have go on is The Giant Dipper." Phinn lead her past the merry-go-round and the haunted castle ending up at a big red building with shining Christmas lights. "it's a roller coaster?" Elle asked even if she already knew from the people screaming inside. "Yup it's actually one of the oldest wooden roller coasters. But it's really safe trust me and fun." He smiled at her kissing her forehead sweetly, which Elle hated and loved. Before Phinn came she hated seeing couples so…cute with each other, it made her sick. Especially when miss. Pom Pom Claire was with her boy wonder West. The line wasn't very long, and they arrived at the front in no time, Elle felt her stomach churn, she didn't get scared often, but this was her first time on a roller coaster and the excitement and butterflies in her stomach weren't doing so well. "scared?" Phinn asked her smiling holding her hand as they were seated in the front cart. "No" Elle spoke still holding his hand as a worker closed down the safety bar, "come on Elle I know your scared, your hearts beating like 300 beats per minute it's okay I promise everything will be fine." Phinn kept holding her hand as they went through the dark tunnel, it was going fast and Elle closed her eyes until Phinn told her to open them.

She felt herself go back in her seat as the cart started climbing, Elle opened her eyes and saw the big hill they were climbing watch the people on the ground getting smaller and smaller. She clenched Phinns hand who had a big grin on his face waiting for the dip. "okay when we go over you have to hold her hands up like this." He raised his hands along her hers and Elle put them back down again, "I want to keep them down…." She said fearing the dip ahead. Finally the cart reached the top and Elle felt like closing her eyes but she couldn't, She felt the wind push against her face as she screamed her lungs out holding on to Phinn who was laughing his ass off next to her. She watched as everything was speeding past her and she felt like she was standing still, they went up, down, and side to side.

Before she knew it the ride was over. "See was it that bad?" Phinn said stepping out, he practically had to hold her up since her legs were shaking pretty bad. He stopped at the booth where the rollercoaster pictures were taken, A picture of Elle with her mouth wide open screaming and Phinn smiling was on the screen, Phinn ordered a refrigerator magnet and a 5x7 picture. Elle smiled at him although her heart was still racing from the ride, she wanted to ask Phinn why he brought her here but she refrained from asking as he pulled her to the side. "Which one do you want to try next?" he asked her clenching his fist to look around. "Something not as scary…"

_Later on that day…_

Elle had survived getting shot, getting electrocuted by 100000 volts, and a human bomb scare going off in New York. Going on the Fireball, Loggers Revenge, and the Double Shot would be added to that list as well. By the time she and Phinn had gotten through the lines and two other rides, including the Pirate Ship, she only had two hours left of a day without powers. "Okay we have to go on the cyclone, and then last but not least the Ferris wheel." Phinn said holding a teddy bear he had won Elle in a basketball shoot out game. They both got in line Phinn holding on to the rail on either side of him, Elle leaning back into him with her arms crossed over her chest. "I think you'll like this one." Phinn said in her ear as the line moved closer. Elle watched the group before her go on this so called Cyclone, the ride started spinning slowly and then faster and faster till she couldn't make out their faces anymore. It started to tilt upwards as she watched the people laugh and scream at the same time. 3 minutes later the ride flattened again and stopped spinning, teenage girls stepped out laughing and stumbling slightly. Elle never had "girlfriends" she could talk too, or had friends with. She never went shopping and went into fitting rooms to try on clothes; she never had a girl's night with ice cream and pillow fights.

The worker asked them to watch their step as Elle, Phinn, and some other people were escorted into the round yellow ride. Phinn stepped in the compartment and watched as Elle did the same, holding on to the side bars tightly. Elle's heart beat faster and faster as the worker closed the gate and made sure everyone was secure. Phinn turned to smile at putting his hand over hers. Elle breathed deeply as she felt the gears shift and the ride started to spin. It spun as she kept her eyes fixed on the Phinn who was smiling happily. The ride started to tilt and later was perpendicular to the ground as it kept spinning. She opened her eyes and watched as everything pasted by faster and faster and she felt her body push up against the wall. Her eyes closed for a second a flash of her father came to mind, so she opened them and saw Phinn looking at her smiling. "The rides over now…" Phinn said helping her out of her compartment. Elle started laughing for no reason, it was the adrenaline and nerves and butterflies and her heart pounding every time Phinn put his hands on her. Phinn started laughing with her as if intoxicated with some kind of laughing poison. Elle stopped and gave him a big kiss putting her arms around him, Phinn kissed back but broke it off looking at her in confusion. "What was THAT for?" he asked his arms still around her waist.

"For everything…I've felt dead living in that prison for so long. My father was a father, a warden, and a judge. But for the first time I never felt so alive, we were both prisoners of our own choices and emotions. And today is the day I let go of that…when you showed me what it's like to live a life where there is no fear of judgment…" Elle spilled out all her emotion as if she had a Cyclone epiphany. "Come on…we got an hour and a half left…we need the Ferris wheel and we can go to the water." Phinn said putting his arm around her as they walked too the giant Ferris wheel which was close by. There was no line and they were put in a white and blue swing, Elle smiled as the ride started going upwards as they were stuck at the top. She looked at the horizon and heard the dark blue wave's crash against the rocks and the sand. Phinn looked over to the water as well watching as they went from white at the top and blue and white again as it crashed to the ground. The lights of the board walk were turned on and Elle's whole image was illuminated almost like a candlelight soft yellow.

The wind was cold and Elle shivered curling up closer to Phinn who was taking off his jacket and putting it over her shoulders. They both admired the view, the dark blue sky with small twinkling stars. Elle remembered watching movies where couples would kiss on the Ferris wheel and how she would have loved to have someone to call her own and kiss just like in the movies. She looked up at Phinn who later looked down at her and their lips touched softly at first and progressed into a harsh kiss. The Ferris Wheel started to climb downwards and both of them exited and walked on to the beach. People were still around and Phinn had taken off his shoes and socks to feel the sand in-between his toes. Elle did the same and felt the cold water under her feet and shivered hugging Phinns jacket. "When my mom died, my older sister and I would come down here almost every day…I would just stand here watching the waves. My mom always liked the beach…" Phinn held Elle's hand as they sat down for a while to admire the stars. Elle cuddled up next to Phinn placing a leg in between his and putting her hand on his chest. They both laid there for a while before beach rangers had said it was getting late and they had to exit the beach. Elle walked with Phinn to the car the sand on her feet feeling rough and crumbly. Phinn bought Elle and pretzel and deep fried Twinkie on the way out, and bought himself a hotdog on a stick with some curly fries and cherry lemonade. She munched on her food on the way back to her apartment, Phinn asked if her powers were back yet but they weren't. It hadn't been 24 hours yet but it would be good to check, just in case of an accident.

She fell back asleep on the way home and Phinn would look over to see is she was okay. He knew she had started to change from her psychopathic state, she was learning to love someone more than anything she ever knew. Phinn knew what he had to do to make her understand what he did to her father. The Haitian had planned to tell him tomorrow morning while Elle was asleep. Phinn had to start his rule over the company for now, to make it better for all the specials like him and Elle and The Haitian. And for his vengeance of his sister and his family, it was a long road home to think about these things. All Phinn could think about was Elle for now and her safety.

Extras: here are some links if you want to know what those rides look like. I know I'm not the best at describing and all. The Giant Dipper: Revenge: Shot: Ship: 


End file.
